Iridescent
by MoonlightDemoness
Summary: Megatron and the All-Spark were not the only things at the Dam. A young woman with supernatural abilities was found four years ago and kept under observation and testing. Until a teenage boy with an alien car, that is.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Naruko sighed as she continued her patrol. After the war had ended and the final uprisings quelled there was nothing left to really do except escort and patrols. It was boring. Not that the fact that there was peace was a bad thing, just boring. Her mission right now was the only really curious thing going on.

Apparently something had crash landed on the outskirts of a village near the border of Fire Country and killed most of the people there before exploding. She was sent to find out what it was and bring it back or destroy the remains. She was on the other side of the village and she looked around at the marks of what looked like some kind of cannon. She wrinkled her nose a bit at the smell. After gaining control of the Kyuubi they had merged in a sense. Her senses were better than an Inuzuka's and she had enough stamina and endurance to fight for days on end. Her already amazing healing had doubled and she healed from most wounds withing minutes. Unfortunately her eyes now were permanently slitted, her nails were claws, and she had fangs. At least the villagers liked her now, otherwise she would be feared even more than when she was little.

Shaking her head to get focused on her mission she went around the last house before freezing in shock. Some kind of giant robot was in a crater but she could tell it was dead. Didn't take away the freak-factor though. As Naruko got closer she inwardly shuddered at the dark feel of the destroyed metal. No, definitely didn't take away the freak-factor. As she moved around to find something that resembled a face she didn't bother to hold in her shudder. She didn't know how a robot could have teeth- or fangs more likely- but it was incredibly weird.

She hesitantly reached out a hand to a symbol both the minute she touched it the thing whirred to life. She tried to yank her hand back but her body seemed frozen. Her body felt like it was being ripped apart by her molecules and pushed back together and the last thing she saw before blacking out was red eyes and a desert.

She didn't know how much time had passed before she heard voices. Unfortunately she couldn't make out what they were saying. It sounded like English but her ears were still ringing and she couldn't make out anything. She heard them say, "NBE-1...symbol...Dam...observe...," before hands picked her up and placed her in something. She kept fading in and out of consciousness and the last thing she remembered was the people picking her up again, the same dark feeling of that robot, only stronger, and a large power source.

XxXxX

Agent Simmons looked at the young woman unconscious in the medical bay. He would say she was beautiful if he was more interested in women than his job. She had long blonde hair that had a red tint to it and tanned skin that was obviously natural. Her body was slender and strong but still had that feminine look to it. The only things he couldn't explain were the three whisker marks on each cheek and the contents of what was found on her. There were ninja stars and some kinds of knives and he would think it was for some kind of cos-play if not for that fact they were real and deadly.

Her situation was also weird. First there was an explosion in the desert not far from here and when they went to check it out they find this girl with the remains of another robot. If that wasn't strange then when they had brought her by NBE-1's hanger the robot (that had been showing signs of waking) had instantly stilled and seemed to have relaxed. Also, the cube had given off a pulse of energy when she had gone by it. For some reason their extraterrestrial tech they had reacted to the woman. And to kick it off, her burns and scrapes from her landing with the robot had all healed without a scratch.

"Agent Simmons, she's waking up."

He immediately went over to stand less than a yard away from the woman who was looked around with dazed blue eyes with slitted pupils.

"I am Agent Simmons. Do you understand me?"

The girl, who now looked around eighteen, stared at him for a second before nodding slowly.

"What is your name?"

"Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze."

Simmons inwardly sighed, thankful for the fact that he knew other languages so he wouldn't butcher the obviously Asian name. "Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"Do you know how you got here?"

"No."

"Do you remember a robot?"

"...Yes."

He smiled. They finally were going to get somewhere. Before he could continue questioning her she cut him off.

"You have another. One more...dark than the one I found. Why?"

His eyes widened. "How did you know?"

Naruko frowned. "I can feel it. And some other source of power."

A knock on the door interrupted them and Simmons turned to leave. He was stunned to say the least. How could she feel a robot? And the cube?

"We have found absolutely no records of this girl from anywhere. No facial recognitions, no possibly print matches, no DNA matches, records or anything. It's like she came from thin air."

Simmons smiled. "Looks like we need to set up some rooms. This girl, Naruko, is now classified as an e.t. And is under our jurisdiction considering what she just told me. She's somehow connected to our little friend in there."

Simmons watched the agent leave before turning to Naruko. At least this was one alien he could get some answers from.

If only he knew.


	2. Imaginary

The only reason Mikaela had not fainted from shock these past few hours was by sheer force of will and almost overwhelming fear. First the awkward and cute boy Sam's car turns out to be a giant robot. Then they are attacked by another robot. Then they are confronted by an even _bigger_ robot, then have to deal with finding a pair of old glasses and being caught by some secret government agency called Sector 7. They were in the same hanger as Megatron now and the guy-robot-thing was sending chills up her spine. The All-Spark was here too and the cube was a terrifically awesome sight to see. It's power was amazing as well. Turning that innocent cell-phone into a high-tech mini robot loaded with a gun was a sight she will never forget.

The power suddenly flickered and the ground around them rumbled. The Secretary of Defense spoke up. "Gentleman, they know the cube is here."

The other agent went over to something. "Benecheck, what's going on?"

"Well, the NBE-1 hanger has lost power-"

"What?"

"And the backup generator is just not gonna cut it."

The soldier- Lennox- leaned forward. "Do you have an arms room?"

After getting a confirmation they all ran out, the agent from before yelling for everyone to get to Megatron's hanger. They got to the arms room and everyone started getting guns.

Simmons yelled out, "Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table!"

The power flickered again and Sam stepped up. "You got to take me to my car. You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the cube."

"Your car? It's confiscated."

"Well unconfiscate it."

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!"

"You don't know."

"Maybe you know, but I don't know."

"You just want to sit here and wait and see what happens?"

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man."

Lennox shot forward and shoved Simmons against the car behind him. "Take him to his car!" Guns were held out at Lennox but the other soldiers had guns trained on the agents. They protected their own. "Drop it."

Simmons spoke calmly, trying to defuse the situation. "Drop your weapon, soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're going to shoot me?"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here."

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction."

The black soldier, Epps, turned his head. "S-Seven don't exist."

"Right. And we don't take orders from people who don't exist."

"I'm gonna count to five. Okay."

Lennox turned his gun from an agent to Simmons in a heartbeat. "Well, I'm gonna count to three."

It was silent as the two fought a battle of wills when the Secretary spoke up. "Simmons?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys."

Simmons looked from the secretary to Lennox before nodding. "All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro? That's cool."

Simmons and the other agent led them to another hanger and Mikaela saw Sam wince at the mechanical screams that were coming from the room. The two agents got everyone to stop blasting Bumblebee. The yellow mech sat up and held his cannon at the agents and Sam tried to calm him down.

"Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming." Bumblebee stayed focused on the agents. "No, no, don't worry about them. There okay. Right? There not going to hurt you."

Mikaela glanced at Simmons as the building shook again and saw him glance anxiously out the door. Was there something else here? His look was shared by some of the other agents who dared to look away from Bumblebee and solidified her theory.

"Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine." Bumblebee was calming down. "Okay, come on. Put the guns down. They're not going to hurt you. Here, come with me. We're going to take you to the All Spark."

Bumblebee seemed to focus and followed them to the chamber. Mikaela watched Simmons glance at the door right before the hanger. What was in there? Pushing it to the back of her mind, she and Sam stood by Bumblebee's feet as he reached up to the Cube. At his touch, a pulse of energy went though the cube and the entire thing seemed to turn into thousands of cubes that folded in on each other until the thing was no bigger than a box.

"_Message from Star fleet, Captain."_

Everyone started to move so Mikaela decided now was the best time. "Wait!" Everyone seemed to stop and turn to her and she tried not to fidget under the stares. Instead she turned to Simmons. "What's in the door before this hanger? You've been casting looks at it every time we go by."

The Secretary shifted. "Look, I really don't see-"

Inwardly kicking herself, she interrupted the Secretary of Defense. Simmons was looking nervous. "No. I know something's there. Take. us."

She saw people looking between her and Simmons before the other agent stepped forward. "She could help. You know she could."

Everyone was surprised. "She?"

Simmons sighed. "Fine. Follow me. Quickly!"

They were led to the door from before (which was big enough for Bumblebee to come in) and Simmons opened it to reveal what looked like an observation room. It looked like someone lived there from the bed and TV and books but no one was in sight as they went up to the window.

Lennox looked annoyed. "What's with this? No one's here."

The fat guy, Glen was it?, spoke up. "Uh, not true. Look up."

They did as the were told and everyone had different reactions to the woman sitting _upside down_ on the ceiling. Bumblebee's body and the Cube seemed to relax but no one noticed. A long mane of blonde hair hung around a whiskered face and piercing blue eyes. She half heard one of the soldiers say, "Oh, shit," as the woman stood up and showed that she was standing on the ceiling with nothing holding her up. She looked to be in her early twenties and was wearing black cargo pants and a black t-shirt.

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze. Unknown origin, no records of existence, and this is one of her basic abilities. We found her four years ago in the desert with the remains of another robot. She healed from serious burns and lacerations within an hour."

The Secretary glared. "You mean to tell me you have kept a young _human_ woman here in this facility for four years?"

Lennox spoke up, eyes not moving from the girl. "What do you mean by basic abilities?"

"No matter her appearance, that woman is not entirely human. This window is a one way mirror. Watch this." He reached over to push an intercom. Almost instantly the woman's voice came through.

"You captured another robot and have him and the cube on the other side of the mirror along with soldiers and civilians. NBE-1 is waking up as we speak and another robot is here in the facility. Now what do you want?"

Everyone was surprised by her knowledge and the fact that a mobile Decepticon was here somewhere. Lennox spoke up.

"I am Major Lennox. Can you help us get the cube to safety and fight the Decepticons?"

Naruko suddenly disappeared from the ceiling and reappeared right in front of Lennox. Everyone jumped except Bumblebee, Lennox, and Simmons. She seemed to be looking directly into his eyes. Now that she was close her slitted pupils, claws,and fangs were visible. "A survivor from Qatar?"

"Yes."

Naruko nodded. "Then open the door. I will help if only to help you and your team."

Lennox gestured for them to open the door and Naruko calmly walked out and stopped. Her eyes went over everyone of them, pausing at her, Sam, Bumblebee, and Lennox. She slowly went over to Bumblebee. They seemed to be appraising each other and Mikaela had the thought of how similar they looked. Both yellow with blue eyes. Naruko reached up and laid a hand on Bee's leg, ignoring Sam's exclamation. The yellow bot's tension suddenly seemed to leave his body and he seemed peaceful, even in this situation.

Lennox spoke up again. "Okay. If there's nothing else? We're screwed with Megatron in the other hanger. Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak the Cube out of here and we're going to hide it somewhere in the city. But we can't make a stand with out the air force."

Director Secretary turned to Simmons. "This place must have some kind of radio link! Shortwave CB."

"Right, yes."

Lennox nodded. "Sir you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move!"

Naruko removed her hand and Bumblebee transformed. She slid into the back seat and Mikaela and Sam followed with the Cube. They hadn't gotten far when Naruko suddenly tensed up. "He's awake. Megatron's awake."

Bumblebee's engine revved and he sped up. Lennox was shouting orders at other soldiers and soon they were in armed cars around them and they were speeding out of the dam. When they were out of sight of the dam Naruko spoke up.

"Move over and lower the window."

Doing what she said they watched her slide out the window and climb on top of the car. She leaned over the edge. "I won't fall off no matter how fast you go, so go!"

Something about her voice had them all listening. She was like Optimus that way. When she talks, people listen. They rounded a turn and saw the other Autobots in their car forms. They drove right past them before the other bot's turned on the road until they were behind the soldiers.

XxXxx

Naruko watched the new arrivals. She could feel the light feeling in them like with Bumblebee and let them be. She had felt their arrival and seen it on the news and had been storing away enough chakra to fight long and hard.

She needed to run. The city was in sight and she had been stuck in that dam for four years. She jumped off of Bumblebee and ran along side him on the road, easily keeping pace without being winded.

She glanced back and saw Lennox waving at her and she slowed enough to jump up on the rim of the armed car. The soldiers inside it jumped but kept focused. They were good.

"What, Major?"

"Give me a quick rundown of your major attacks. I need an idea of what you can do."

"My main attack is the Rasengan. If you see a ball form in my hand just steer clear. Also if you see more than one of me, don't shoot. I can make clones."

She saw the soldiers stare at her in shock as she jumped off the car and continued her run. They were going onto the more busy roads leading into the city and Naruko tensed as she felt the presence of Decepticons. She heard crashes and glanced behind her to see a cop car and some kind of construction car crashing other cars out of the way. The construction vehicle started transforming and Naruko jumped onto the nearest army car to avoid the wreckage as the large blue and red truck transformed to fight it. She assumed this to be Optimus. She saw the Decepticon crash through a bus and tackle Optimus off the bridge they just reached. They fell out of sight but she could still hear the sounds of them fighting.

They kept driving until they got near the center of the city before they stopped. Naruko frowned at all the civilians and turned to Lennox who was handing some old radios to Epps. "Lennox, I'm going to evacuate the people!"

She saw him nod and she brought her hands up in her familiar cross and created at least fifty clones. She ignored the "holy craps" that she heard and started directing people away from their vicinity. She kept her original self with Lennox and his men and glared at them when they just stared at her. "Prepare to fight now, ask questions later!"

"She's right. Megatron should be here any second. Mount up and grab your gear! Epps use the radio's!"

"Come on, these are like Radioshack dinosaurs. I won't get but 20 to 30 miles with these."

"Epps!"

"On it!"

Naruko's head snapped up as a jet went above their heads. She head Lennox say it was an F-22 but it felt like a Decepticon. Epps threw a container that released green smoke and radioed the jet their location before she could warn them. The other Auto bots suddenly transformed and the black GMV yelled, "It's Starscream!"

Bumblebee and the truck backed away cars and people and lifted up a nearby delivery truck. She and the soldiers backed out of the assumed range and she heard the truck tell Bee to back up. A missile was launched at them but fortunately it hit the truck. Unfortunately, Bumblebee was too close to the blast and his legs were blown off. He managed to get on his stomach and drag himself over to Sam who was hovering around him.

Lennox ran over to where she was crouched by Epps and shoved the man back. "What the hell was that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, what am I talking about? They shot at us!"

"F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings. That's alien. That ain't friendly!"

"If you two are done with your lovers spat, we have work to do!"

Both men snapped into action as explosions were heard. Looking over the rubble Naruko saw a tank firing at them. The silver car, ambulance, and the GMV went after the tank with cannons drawn. The tank transformed and the small silver robot jumped on top of it. Naruko was suddenly paralyzed for a minute as she felt the same dark presence she had been living with for four years appear.

"Megatron is here!"

Both Autobot and human went on alert but the silver car was too close to where Megatron appeared and got shot and grabbed by the 'Con as he flew to the top of a building. She watched in horror as he mercilessly ripped the robot in two. Everyone else was focused on trying to clear the people. She saw Mikaela pull up in a tow truck and went over to help her and Sam hook Bumblebee up to it. She saw the tank get back up but what made her loose her composure was the sound of a helicopter and the arrival of another 'Con.

"Shit! Come on, we got to get Bee out of here!"

Lennox ran over at them after the arrival of the other 'Con. "Sam! Where's the Cube?"

"Over there!"

"Okay, I can't leave my guys back there, so take this flare. There's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare."

"No." Sam was starting to look panicked

"Signal the chopper and set the flare."

"No, no. I can't do this!"

Lennox grabbed Sam by his shirt and yanked him down and Naruko signaled a nearby clone to help Mikaela. "Listen to me! You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are going to die."

"Sam, I'll go with you."

Both glanced at her and she could see the gratitude on both their faces. Lennox turned to Mikaela. "You need to go."

She backed away from him and focused on hooking Bumblebee to the tow truck. "No, I'm not leaving. Not 'til I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?"

Naruko started pulling Sam in the direction of the building and the other two Autobots guarded them as they started to go. Mikaela called Sam back and Naruko impatiently shifted from foot to foot as they talked and he came back. She grabbed his wrist as he ran by her and she tugged him along as she weaved through the cars and people. The GMV and ambulance covered them from the Decepticons on both sides. The helicopter got too close to them for their liking but the real problem was when Starscream transformed right in front of them, forcing them to take cover behind a car. She held Sam down as the robots exchanged fire until he flew off in better shape then the Autobots. The truck told them to go and they ran again. But they didn't get far.

Naruko gripped Sam's wrist tighter as Megatron came up behind them. "Give me that cube, boy."

Megatron's voice distracted Sam and she couldn't pull him out of the way of a car. He hit the ground and a pulse was released from the Cube that activated the nearest technology. While Sam was trying to get up, Naruko grabbed a shard of metal from a car and ran her wind chakra through it. It wouldn't be as good as her kunai but it should still work. She threw the shard at Megatron's leg and watched it embed itself in the wires, severing many of them. She grabbed Sam and yanked him up as the mech yelled and red eyes turned to her before they flashed with recognition. He recognized her as the one who had been caught by the humans and kept near him. The building came into sight as they rounded a corner and Naruko dragged Sam down the first clear shot she saw to the entrance. She could hear Megatron following them and was glad that adrenaline and fear had Sam running faster than he normally would have.

They ran through the building and found the stairs just as Megatron broke through one of the giant windows. Putting on a new burst of speed Naruko dragged Sam up the stairs two at a time without letting them trip. They reached the next level and heard Megatron shout that he could smell them. He was directly below them and burst through the floor only yards behind them. They continued running until they finally reached the roof. Sam set off the flare and Naruko heard a helicopter and saw it rise up in front of them. She watched Sam's back as he leaned over the edge of the building to hand over the Cube only to yank it back when Starscream shot a missile at the helicopter, destroying the back of it. Naruko pulled Sam out of the way and saw Optimus a few buildings away from them at the same time as Megatron burst through the roof. She pulled Sam to hide behind a pillar and she used her chakra to hold herself above him so she could keep him steady. She was sweating and covered in dirt as she tried to keep him still.

"Is it courage or fear that compels you, Fleshlings? Give me the All Spark and you may live to be my pets."

Naruko prayed for Sam to stay quiet if only to not make Megatron blow them up. She was wrong.

"I'm never giving you this All Spark!"

"Oh, so unwise." Naruko felt the explosion of the edge of the building as they building crumbled under their feet. She bit her lip as she felt some debris stab her through the leg. She lost sight of Sam but saw a flash of red and blue and knew that Optimus caught him. She ignored the pain in her leg and propelled herself to the nearest building and ran across it to find Lennox and his men. She heard Optimus and Megatron start fighting as they crashed in between two buildings. She saw the helicopter Decepticon land near the soldiers and made a clone. She started forming the Rasengan as she moved along the building until she was above the robot. When it was fully formed she sent the clone to warn Lennox's men away. She had had enough. When they were clear she jumped off the building and yelled out her attack as she landed on the robots head. "Rasengan!"

The technique worked like a charm as the head and chest of the robot was twisted and destroyed beyond recognition and the robot released a ragged scream. She turned to the soldiers and saw the shock and relief on their faces. "Let's move!"

She turned to see Optimus and Megatron's fight but it looked like the Decepticon was winning. The soldiers and F-22's started firing everything they had at Megatron and it seemed like it would work. Until she saw Sam under Megatron but saw the determination on his face as the boy got under Megatron's chest and shoved the cube into him. The cube started disintegrating and burned through the spark in Megatron's chest. The robot's body seized up before he released a choked scream and collapsed on the street. Dead.

Soldiers and Autobot gathered near Megatron's fallen body and Optimus looked sadly at the fallen bot. "You left me no choice, Brother." Optimus turned to kneel in front of Sam. "Sam I owe you my life. We are in your debt."

The other two Autobots came up and handed Optimus the body of the one Megatron had ripped in half. "Prime, we couldn't save him."

Optimus took the two parts of the body and looked at them with sorrow. "Jazz. We lost a great comrade but gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery."

Bumblebee, who was leaning against the tow truck, spoke with his actual voice. "Permission to speak, sir?"

Optimus turned fond eyes to the yellow bot. "Permission granted, old friend."

"You speak now?" Sam was shocked.

Bumblebee turned from Sam to Optimus. "I wish to stay with the boy."

"If that is his choice."

Sam looked at Bumblebee happily. "Yes."

Naruko looked around them and saw the civilians starting to gather around them. "I'm sorry but we need to get out of here before we're stuck with a crowd. After what just happened they won't be too welcoming right now." She shifted to hide her injured leg behind her. There was a shard of metal and two pieces of wire embedded in her thigh but she could handle it for now.

"Lennox stepped forward as the Autobots turned to look at her. "She's right. If you will follow us there is a hanger near the Dam that is big enough where we can figure out what to do. We can wait there for the Secretary. Can you somehow take the bodies of the Decepticons out of here?"

Optimus nodded. "Very well. Ironhide, take the bodies of the two other Decepticons out of the city and dispose of them. Ratchet will take Megatron's body and we will follow you."

Everyone got into motion but as Naruko turned to get into a car with Lennox, Epps noticed her leg. "Damn, Naruko! We need to get your leg checked out."

She ignored the looks of the soldiers and Autobots as she reached down and pulled out the debris. She looked up at them as she threw aside the metal and wire. "It'll heal. Let's just get out of here." With that she climbed into a car with the other soldiers and put pressure on her leg as they started leaving the city. She started getting annoyed at the soldiers constant looks at her but before she could snap at them she heard Kyuubi speak to her for the first time since she arrived here.

'**Ignore them.'**

'Ignore them? You don't speak to me for four years and the first thing you tell me is to ignore them?'

Kyuubi sighed. **'When the situation calms use the seal I'm going to show you. I want to speak with the Prime.'**

'Why?' Kyuubi growled. 'Fine! Just let me be aware and don't go attacking anyone!'

Kyuubi was silent, only showing her a mental image of the seal and instructions of what she needs to do as they arrived at the hanger that literally seems to pop of out of nowhere. The multiple vehicles pulled into the hanger and as her car stopped she got up and looked around for a place she could be alone. She wanted to avoid the questions and inquiries about her leg. Looking up she saw beams that she could sit on and jumped up to them just as the Autobots pulled in. Mikaela had driven Bumblebee here on the tow truck and Ratchet came in next without Megatron so she assumed his body was outside. Two distant booms and she knew where Ironhide was. Optimus and Ratchet transformed and she heard Ratchet inquire about her whereabouts.

"Where is the woman? Her injury needs to be seen."

She heard Bumblebee's radio go off when none of the humans answered. "_Rise above._"

She sighed as she looked down to meet Optimus' and Ratchet's optics. "I'm healed." Just to prove it she jumped down and ripped her pants leg open over where her wounds were showing flawless skin. "I'm not a normal human. What I did today should prove that."

Optimus made a humming noise. "I believe we need to know your situation. And proper introductions are in order. I am Optimus Prime. You already know Bumblebee. This is Ratchet, our medic and Ironhide, our weapon's specialist, is outside."

"My full name is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze. I will tell you my situation when the situation is less hectic. The Secretary of Defense is here."

Optimus nodded as everyone turned to face the tired man and agents. It was many grueling hours later that everything was settled. Megatron's body was dumped in the deepest abyss on the planet and it was agreed to keep the Autobot's existence a secret while they hunted the remaining Decepticon's on Earth. Sector Seven was disbanded and Naruko had to say she was glad. It was around dawn the next day that Naruko was finally confronted by Optimus. She sighed. "Everyone might as well come outside. There is something you need to see."

That got the remaining soldiers and Autobots attention. They all followed her out side and when she found a suitable place turned to Lennox. "Do you have a knife or something?" Lennox handed her a knife and she used it to carve a symbol around her in the dirt. When it was done she ran the knife along her palm and sat down in the center, her hands held together over one of the symbols. "He will explain everything just don't freak out." Before anyone could say anything a red kind of energy surrounded her body before rising above her to form some kind of nine-tailed fox. The fox was hovering over Naruko's body and said girl seemed to be unconscious. Everyone had taken a step back except the Autobots.

Optimus spoke up. "Who are you?"

"**I am called the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I have been sealed into Naruko since the day she was born. I am essentially a demon. I told Naruko to let me out so I could talk to you, Prime. We arrived here after finding the ****remains of a Decepticon. I knew of your race but the idiot here managed to somehow activate some kind of technology that sent us here from her world. I guess you could say we are from an alternate reality. You are one of the oldest of your race. I want to know what sent us here."**

"So you are from the Elemental nations, I presume? I thought Naruko's abilities sounded familiar but our race never knew much of anything about that world. The only technology we have that could have brought you here was a space bridge but there are none available from what I knew."

The foxes red eyes stared at the Primes but he refused to break the stare. **"That is what I wanted to know. She has been aware of out conversation but anything personal you will have to earn her trust to learn. Being treated as no more than a test subject for four years and her life from before have made it hard to earn. Once you do, though, you will never find anyone more loyal. Anything else you want to know about her will have to wait until she wakes up."**

Lennox spoke up as the fox faded away and left an unconscious Naruko on the ground. "Optimus? Who was that?"

"Kyuubi no Kitsune. Nine-tailed Demon fox. Most powerful out of nine tailed demons called Bijou. My race only has basic knowledge of her's but they call themselves shinobi."

"Shinobi?"

"Loosely translated as a ninja in your terms."

"A ninja?"

Optimus gently picked up Naruko's body in his hand. "The last."

**Hope this is good. I'm still working on trying to get more details about feelings and reactions in my stories but this is the best I can do.**


	3. What I've Done

_Put to rest_

_What you thought of me_

_While I clean this slate_

_With the hands_

_Of uncertainty_

**Optimus' POV **

Sam reeled back in shock. "The last? Can't you just, I don't know, send her back with that space bridge thing?"

I shook my head sadly. "Her world is like an alternate reality to this one, as the fox said, but it was still on a separate planet. A planet that is no more. We had heard of them and were going to seek an alliance, but the Decepticon that had brought her here must have been sent there for her because afterwards, Megatron had destroyed all life on the planet."

Major Lennox spoke up. "So when you said the last, you really meant the only one."

"Yes. She has nowhere to return to." I felt movement from my hand and looked down to see that she was awake. She shifted and I got what she was trying to say. I let her go and she jumped from my hand and walked calmly into the hanger before jumping back onto the rafters she had been on before. We let her be. She probably needed to be alone.

"Prime, what are we going to do about her?" Ratchet asked once we had gotten out of hearing distance of the humans.

"Nothing. What she wants to do is her choice. She may not want to fight anymore. If she wants to live a normal life, she can. If she wants to fight with us, she can."

Ironhide scoffed. "You do know _who_ she is Prime? We found records of her on the remains of her planet."

I sighed softly. While life had been destroyed, there had still been records of some of the heroes of their world. "The truth is my friend, we know _of_ her, not _about_ her."

Each of them knew the truth in my words, but there was something else.

"You felt it, too, Prime?" Ironhide asked after a minute.

I nodded. The AllSpark had felt, for lack of a better word, emptier. Like something had been taken away from it. There was no way to tell what unless we found what it was transferred into. I had a feeling, though, that it was transferred into Naruko. Most likely she had come into direct contact with the cube at some point and something was transferred and absorbed. Unfortunately, there was no way to find out unless we could get her to admit it and to see what she absorbed.

I turned to my comrades and told them to work with the soldiers to figure out our next step. I, myself, was on my way to work with them as we continued figuring out what to do. I knew we needed more troops so I offered to send a message to our fellow Autobots hiding in space. The generals in the JCS vetted it a few hours later and I left the hanger to find a quiet place to send it. It was when I was done that Ironhide sent me a message.

"_Prime, the girl is gone._"

I sighed. I had honestly expected this. "I will find her."

I knew she wouldn't be in the hanger so I decided to just walk around in steady circles around it until I got a clue to where she had gone. I was actually surprised at how far she had gone when I finally did find something. I had actually done about thirty circles, each at least five hundred feet apart. The only reason I knew I had found her was because I could hear her. I actually didn't hear her speak, just heard the impact of what I knew were fists on something. The sounds were coming from just over a hill and I slowly walked to the top. When I was there I stopped to just look at what was going on in front of me.

I knew she could make clones and right now she was sparing with twenty of them. Every time one would dispel another would appear out of nowhere to take its place.

Every swipe, punch, kick, or dodge spoke volumes of what she was feeling. I could partially imagine what she had been through. The loss of everything, even your own world, but I still had my comrades. She had nothing but her memories.

I finally noticed that her clones stopped reappearing and that she was starting to break down. When the last one dispelled she stared at her fist for a few seconds before silent tears started running down her face. As her knees crumpled under her, her tears turned to sobs and her shoulders were shaking. I radioed Ironhide the situation before silently walking over to her. She had brought her hands up to cover her face and was sagging to the side. I stopped right beside her and she sagged into my leg. I let her cry. She needed the release.

Her sobs started quieting and soon she was just blankly staring at the ground. I knew she was going into what humans call the 'depression' period. The period where you are silent, still and almost dead to the world around you as you try to come to terms with your loss. I picked her up gently and started heading back. When I was almost there I spoke softly.

"No matter how you feel now, you are not alone. We will stand by you, help you. We will never replace those you knew. We will just be there."

I didn't detect any reaction except for her to close her eyes. It was only when I was stepping into the hanger that I heard her speak, and even then I could hardly hear what she said. "It's my fault."

I knew I couldn't let her dwell on these thoughts. If I didn't stop the path her thoughts were taking now, then she would fester over them until she couldn't be convinced otherwise. I knew from personal experience. I put her down on the ground, aware of the soldiers and fellow Autobots looking at us.

"How is what happened your fault?" I could tell she didn't want to answer me. I wasn't giving her that option. "Tell me. Now."

I saw the spark of rage flare in her eyes before she shot up into a standing position and craned her head back to glare at me. "It's my fault! You may be the leader on your side of a war, but try being the _reason_ for the fourth world-wide war your planet has ever had! I caused that war because I would not let myself be taken and killed! And then that stupid robot showed up. You said it was sent there for me? Well it got me away from my planet so I wasn't able to be there when they needed me the most! They are dead. Dead! Because I wasn't there. I wasn't there.." She was whispering by the time she had finished and tears were running down her face again.

I had to admit, I was shocked by what she said. The reason for a war? I thought over everything I knew about her from what I had seen and figured it must have been the Kyuubi. Someone must have wanted the Biju's power. Before I could say anything, Lennox stepped up and shook her by her shoulders, shocking all of us.

"That is not your fault! They wanted you dead because of the fox right? Well, that's not your fault that it was sealed in you. It is not your fault that someone wanted to go after it and was willing to start a war for it. That's that persons fault, not yours, you understand me?" Naruko's eyes were wide open and she seemed shocked beyond words as she nodded. "And you being brought here is not your fault. That's Megatron's or that stupid Decepticon who was there's fault. They wanted you here for some reason. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault."

Major Lennox let go of her shoulders only to grab her wrist and start dragging her off. "Come on. We have food and clothes for you to change into." They soon disappeared around a corner.

I stood there, looking in the direction they had gone until Ironhide started laughing. "What is it you find funny?"

"Prime, you and that Major looked like two older siblings scolding their youngest. It was..different seeing you like that."

I looked back on the previous encounter I had with her and compared it to links I pulled up of older brothers and had to admit that was an almost perfect description to how I and Lennox had acted.

"Maybe you should become the girl's guardian if she chooses to fight. It already seems natural to you." Ratchet suggested.

I didn't bother to deem them an answer as I was actually considering it myself. Even if she chose not to fight I would most likely become her guardian. She would be sought by the Decepticons and would need to be protected, no matter her skills. She could be outnumbered and overpowered depending on which Cons were sent for her. There shouldn't be any activity for a while, though, since Megatron is dead. They would need to appoint a new leader and a new battle strategy. We had time for once. However long or short, we had time.

"Let's go. We need to take care of Jazz." I said as I sent the message on our comm's to the other bots.

_**Naruko's POV**_

As Major Lennox dragged me off I was numb. Even after being here for four years I had still had some hope of being able to return. It was what made Sector Seven bearable. To find out that there was no way to return and no one to return to broke something inside of me. The only things I had from home were my memories, remaining weapons, scrolls, and..the necklace Tsunade had given me! Where was it? They had taken it from me when I first arrived. Did they give it back to someone? I was just getting ready to ask Lennox when he stopped in front of a door.

"There are some clothes for you to change into. Don't know if they're the right size but they're something. There is also a box of things that Sector Seven handed over, saying they were on you when you arrived. I'll be out here when you're done."

I was in the room in a flash. I saw Lennox blink in surprise as I closed the door but I ignored him for the box on the table in the room. I ripped it open and pushed aside the scrolls and weapons until I found a plastic bag containing my necklace. The sight of the familiar green crystal sent a wave of calm through me and I closed my hand around it, closing my eyes and bringing my hand to my face. I don't know how long I stood like that but I knew I needed to get moving. I carefully slipped the necklace back over my head as if it were made of glass and relished in the familiar weight.

I turned to the clothes beside the box and saw they were a pair of pants the soldiers wore, probably the smallest they could find, and a simple black t-shirt. I shed my old clothes gratefully and slipped on the new ones. I glanced in the mirror I saw on the wall as I pulled my shirt off and saw the mark that had appeared after the agents at Sector Seven had me touch the cube. It was a dark blue, almost black, and was on my wrist. I didn't know what it meant and preferred to keep the mark hidden with a henge. It probably had something to do with my arm but the only one's who would be able to understand it would be the Autobots. I slipped on the pants and belt and was glad to see the pants had enough pockets for my scrolls and weapons. I pulled the necklace from under the shirt and set it gently on top of it.

As I stepped out of the room I saw Lennox leaning against the opposite wall. I saw him look at the necklace before averting his eyes and nodding in the direction I could smell food. I followed him as he went, constantly reaching up to touch my necklace to reassure myself it was there. I could feel his eyes on me but ignored him. As we rounded a corner I saw a room that had all of the soldiers from Qatar, Sam, Mikaela, and the Secretary of Defense all eating and talking.

I ignored all the eyes I could feel on me as I went to get some food. They had at least three possible meals, probably as thanks to the soldiers considering what they had done and been through. I chose a simple steak and some mashed potatoes with some water. I turned around and saw an empty spot in the corner away from everyone else and immediately went to sit down. I was halfway done with my steak when I felt someone behind me. I tensed up and relaxed only marginally when I heard Epps' voice.

"Can I sit here?"

I nodded and turned back to my food. I saw him sit down beside me from the corner of my eye with a tray of food. I ignored him. If he wanted to talk, I would not start it.

"So... How old are you?" He asked.

I gave him a weird look before answering. "Twenty-two."

He looked surprised at my age. Most likely the fact that I am so young. From my regrettable outburst in the first hanger, he knew I had fought in a war but he probably assumed I was older. Add the fact that I had been here for four years, he probably thought I was too young to have fought in a world war.

"What was that attack you used on the robot? The sphere one?"

I sighed. They might as well know since I'll end up working with them. "It's called the Rasengan. My father invented it, taught it to my godfather and when my father died, he taught it to me. It's basically my chakra – the source of my abilities," I added for his benefit, "condensed into a ball. It's spinning really fast and can destroy almost anything it comes into contact with."

He nodded. "Was English the language from your world?"

I hid my wince. "No. I have a feeling the fox felt the robots arrival and suspected something because a day before I got the mission to check it out, he had drilled most of the English language into my head. Don't know why. He never gives me a straight answer."

He blinked. "Are you saying you learned to speak English in two days?"

"More or less. Clones help. Anything they learn, I learn." I shrugged. It was then I realized that Major Lennox, Sam, Mikaela, and a few other soldiers were sitting around me. While I was distracted by the questions, they had moved to sit by me. I decided it was my turn. "So what happens now?"

Lennox shrugged but I could see he was happy. "Director Keller gave us four months leave, starting tomorrow. We get to go home and visit our families."

I turned to Sam and Mikaela. "And you?"

"We're just supposed to act normal. Go back home and to school. That kind of thing."

I nodded but inwardly I was sad. I didn't belong here. I had nothing and no one. I guess I would stay with the Autobots. The only thing I knew for sure was that I would help them. I would not just sit back when there were still Decepticons out there. I could fight, so I will and no one will tell me otherwise.

"Hey, Naruko." I looked at Lennox. "I asked my wife, Sarah, and she said it was okay if you wanted to stay with us. Get to relax and learn about our world. They are going to start building a base large enough for the Autobots to roam around freely in Diego Garcia but they would be hiding out with some of us until then. You won't be a burden," he added after I opened my mouth. "Plus, Sarah wants to meet you and thank you for helping us."

I turned over the words in my head. I had to admit it sounded appealing. I did need to learn more about this world as a whole and to relax for once would be nice. And if the Autobots would be hiding out with the soldiers until the new base was finished there was no point in staying with them. I decided I would stay as long as they wanted me to. I nodded at him. "I will accept, Major."

He shook his head. "Call me Will."

I nodded but I was confused. "Why are you all acting this way with me? We just met today and it wasn't under the best circumstances."

"We fought together. That gives us a certain bond no one can deny. You protected and helped us and we do the same for you." One of the other soldiers said. Daniel Thomas, if I remembered correctly. The others nodded in agreement and I let it go. I ate the rest of my meal quickly since there wasn't much left. The silence that enveloped us as everyone finished eating was actually comfortable and I only felt mildly awkward. It was when I was just looking around at everybody that I realized I didn't know how Sam and Mikaela had gotten dragged into this.

"Hey, Sam."

He looked up from a mouthful of French fries. "Hm?"

"How did you meet the Autobots and get dragged into this?" I saw the other soldiers looked at him and figured they wanted to know too.

Sam swallowed his food before laughing. "I bought a car that turned out to be Bumblebee. A few days after I got him, I thought someone was stealing him during the night because I heard him drive off. I followed on my bike and I saw him transform and send the signal for the others to arrive. I ran and he ended up following me. I was panicking and dogs started chasing me. The cops I had called arrived but they thought I was the thief. My dad was pissed but came and got me and a few hours later Bee pulled into the driveway. I panicked again and shot out on my mother's bike but he followed me. I crashed the bike in front of Mikaela-"

"And you were saying you were being followed by Satan's Camaro." Mikaela interrupted. I didn't know what or who Satan was but I could guess and I cracked a smile along with Will.

Sam blushed. "Right. Anyways, I got back up and went off again and Mikaela must have seen Bee because she followed."

"Actually I was following to see if I needed to get you to a doctor."

Sam ignored her. "I probably lost him but I ran into a cop which turned out to be a Decepticon. He cornered me and kept asking about my eBay page and my Great grandfather's glasses, which had the coordinates for the All Spark on them. I had no idea what he was saying so I ran and crashed into Mikaela."

"You tackled me off my moped. You're lucky I was wearing a helmet. And did you not notice the police car said 'To punish and enslave'?"

"Sorry and no I didn't. I was to busy running for my life. Bee showed up and I got Mikaela to follow me into the car. He took us away, though the Con followed. Bee transformed and fought him while this little thing went after me."

"I cut it up with a saw. Sam kicked the things head away when it tried to get away."

"Yeah. Bumblebee fought off the Decepticon and told us that he had sent a message to the other Autobots and took us to an alley where they would meet up. They came, introduced themselves, told me what was going on, and told me they needed the glasses. They took us to my house and I got to my room to search for the glasses."

"Just so you know, the Autobots are not very patient. Within five minutes of Sam getting in his room, Optimus was lifting me up to the window to help him." Mikaela added.

"Yeah. Half the time was spent trying to get them to hide. Optimus crushed my mom's flowers, and the fountain in our back yard when he didn't look where he was stepping."

"Oh! You forgot when Mojo peed on Ironhide." Mikaela laughed.

"Who's Mojo?" Epps asked.

"My Chihuahua." The soldiers laughed but since I had only a vague idea what a Chihuahua was (a very small dog) I just stayed quiet. "Oh, and don't let him know I told you, but Ratchet crashed through power lines and our greenhouse. I don't know what he said but I heard Ironhide say 'that looks like fun'. I'm pretty sure he was being sarcastic.

"Anyway, when I found the glasses, Sector Seven showed up. They took us away but when we got to the bridge Optimus stopped the car and threatened the agents."

"Bumblebee 'lubricated' on Simmons." Mikaela said. I knew what that meant and I practically fell in love with the yellow bot right there.

"Yeah. That was hilarious. Even Optimus sounded amused when he told him to stop. Back to what happened. We handcuffed the agents to a pole but one of them must have had their cell phone on because more agents in helicopters showed up. Optimus took us and hid under a bridge in the support beams but Mikaela lost her grip and fell. I fell after trying to get her and Optimus tried to catch us but couldn't. Bee caught us but ended up getting caught and so did we. The rest you all know."

I nodded. They had definitely had a better introduction to the Cybertronian race then anyone. The soldiers lost most of their comrades from the one I destroyed with my Rasengan and then my whole situation. As I looked around at everyone I realized how alone I was. The soldiers were asking for more information of what happened from Sam and Mikaela and those who weren't were talking amongst themselves. I couldn't help but feel as if there was a large glass wall between myself and them. It let me look and see what I was missing but not be able to participate. It wasn't a good feeling.

The more I looked around the more I could feel my heart starting to race. Soon I couldn't hear anything over my heart pounding in my ears. I barely managed to keep my breathing silent. I closed my eyes and knew I needed to get away from them. Just get away from everything.

I opened my eyes and almost immediately I met Will's. How he knew something was wrong with me, I don't know, but I silently stood up and walked calmly out of the room even if all I wanted to do was run. I bolted as soon as I was around the corner and out of sight of the mess hall. I knew I shouldn't leave the hanger again so I went to the front area where I remembered there was a window in the ceiling that I could open. I slowed down when I neared, knowing the Autobots would be there and would stop me if I looked like I did now. I stopped a hallway away and steadied by breathing and heart rate. When they were under my control I continued walking.

Sure enough, as soon as I rounded the final corner I was meeting Optimus' gaze. I don't know what made me stop but I did. If I had to guess I would say that it was the age old sorrow that was visible even in his optics. I knew what I felt couldn't compare; the Autobots were thousands, if not, millions of years old, but it sure felt like it did. I only started moving when I felt the trickle of emotions that I knew were not from me or Kyuubi. I blocked it, but not before I felt the curiosity and sadness.

I looked away from Optimus and avoided looking at any of the other bots as I jumped up to the window. I slid out through the small gap created when it was opened and simply laid down on the warm roof to soak up the remaining sun as it set. It was something that I had done when I was little. When the treatment from the villagers got too much I went to the top of the Hokage Monument and just watched the sun rise or set. It helped me gather my thoughts.

First things first. What was that just a few minutes ago? Who's emotions were I feeling and why? The only being I could think of could possibly be Optimus. Like when I first met Bumblebee. Something compelled me to go up to him and I could tell he was in pain and the second I touched him it was like I took all the pain and stress away from him. I scowled. It was probably from when 'it' happened.

I released the henge that hid the markings on my right wrist. I don't know what they mean and I didn't want to ask the Autobots for fear of what it could be. They matched the symbols that were on the All Spark and I kept myself from remembering what had happened. I didn't want to relive it until I absolutely had to. And I knew the Autobots would find out sooner or later, I was just leaning for later.

I let the remains of my worries slowly pass through my mind until I could find answers. The only thing I couldn't figure out was how I was going to go on like this. I may look something like these people but no matter what I looked like, I was not human. Not since the day of my birth have I ever been human. If I could barely handle a single meal with them how would I last the rest of my life or until I was comfortable here? I didn't want to be alone or make this choice by myself. I wanted a teacher, guardian, friend, or something! I'd even take _Kabuto_ if only to have _one _familiar face, no matter how much I may hate it.

I growled softly when I saw Optimus coming out of the hanger and looking up at me, but subtly put the henge back on. What was it that was causing him to watch me like a hawk? Did he know about what S-7 did to me involving the cube or was it something else? Whatever it was, I wish they would leave me alone, if only for a little while. "What do you want?"

Optimus was walking around the hanger and stopped when he was at the edge closest to me. Again I felt that strange trickle of emotions that I knew didn't belong to me. I shoved them away before I could get a read on them. I didn't know who they were coming from, though I could guess.

"You are not alone."

I scoffed and stood up. I marched over the roof to stand in front of him. "Not alone? I may look like them, but _these_," I gestured to my claws, fangs, eyes, and whisker marks, "prove otherwise. No one here knows me or what I've done or what has been done to me, yet they trust me and accept me so easily!"

I saw Optimus' optics kind of zoom in on me. The lights that made his optics shrunk and then increased in size. "And what is it that you have done that should keep them from trusting the one who helped save their lives, and the lives of countless others you have never even met? What should keep them from accepting you?"

"I'm not one of them. I never was and never will be." I avoided answering the first question and I know he noticed by the way his optics seemed to darken the slightest bit.

"Nether am I. The same fact applies to the rest of us," he countered.

I had to admit he was right. Add to the fact that they are something-foot tall alien _robots _then I'm practically related to Will. I looked down slightly, but since I was currently standing above him it didn't really do much. I was feeling guilty for not taking them into consideration. While I have been here for four years, all of that time minus the last two days has been stuck in a dam. I had long ago accepted that I wouldn't be returning but since I was rarely able to interact with people outside of S-7 idiots I didn't realize how alienated I would feel.

"What is it that keeps you from trusting them and letting them trust you?" Optimus asked.

"They don't know _me_. They know what I can do, and where I came from, that was all anyone but a few cared about with me!"

"Have you even begun to try and let them know you?"

I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out. I had only answered a few of their questions about me before I started feeling overwhelmed. I would have to get used to that before I could open up. At least here, I had a fresh start. I sighed. "Sorry. It's hard to open up if I'm overwhelmed. I have to get used to them before I open up about me."

Optimus nodded. "Try it gradually. Don't overwhelm yourself. While the Decepticons will be delayed, there is no doubt that there are more of them on this planet. I need to know if you are going to fight."

I laughed. "One thing all of you will learn about me very quickly is that I never back out of a fight."

Optimus' optics brightened to their normal blue.

**Sorry for long wait. I'm going to update this probably once a month but I have been spending the last month writing out ROTF. I had subtitles on it but it still took a long time and I wanted to go on and get that out of the way. Review and tell me how you think I did with this, please.**

_For what I've done_

_I start again_

_And whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_

_I'm forgiving what I've done_


End file.
